1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective fluids, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method for dispensing a protective fluid utilizing a lemon juice concentrate dispensed as a spray from a predetermined container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of directing various sprays against an attacker for defensive purposes by individuals is known in the prior art. A majority of these sprays are particularly corrosive, whereupon error in use by an individual may result in financial and emotional problems assumed by the individual upon improper use of prior art sprays. Examples of the prior art apparatus and methods for applying sprays may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,430 to Fox, et al., for example. In this patent, a hand-held holder utilizes a pressurized container receivable within a frame member with a lever to effect directing of the pressurized container spray exteriorly for defensive purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,497 to Yanda utilizes a self-defense device utilizing a charge of liquid therewithin wherein an explosive black powder mixture is arranged to heat an associated liquid for dispensing an alkaline metal, such as sodium, being admixed with a water when expelling is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,474 to Mariol provides a safety device for personal security wherein an aerosol container is provided with a telescoping housing for receiving a gas canister therein containing a pressurized offensive odor. Additionally, the gas may contain the suspension of fine solid or liquid particles to provide permenent indication and marking of an attacker for subsequent identification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804 to Morris, et al., utilizes a self-defense device provided with a flashlight mechanism and a dispensing nozzle containing a quantity of defensive fluid therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,645 to Kimmel provides a self-defense ring with a movable member provided with a rupturing device to pierce a container contained within the ring having a chemical defensive substance therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved method for dispensing a protective fluid which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.